


Eyes, Reflected

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Statement Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Case #0180606. Statement of Olivia Jones, regarding the reflections of eyes. Original statement given by subject, June 6th, 2018. Recording by the Archivist.





	Eyes, Reflected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/gifts).

Case #0180606. Statement of Olivia Jones, regarding the reflections of eyes. Original statement given by subject, June 6th, 2018. Recording by the Archivist.

[Statement begins]

You know that feeling when you see your face reflected and it’s not exactly yours? Like your window, when it’s dark outside. And when you turn your head, it’s normal, but out of the corner of your eye, something’s different. 

It’s the eyes. Hungry, devouring, like black holes. 

I’m sure it’s something everyone sees. It’s not just me.

But sometimes it’s difficult to focus, you know? I’ve stopped looking at my screen when writing, because sometimes, the light hits the screen just right. Or wrong, I suppose. And all I can see are the eyes. Not my own. Reflected from my face, in the screen. And then I can’t keep writing, and you know, deadlines, so I’ve learned to just not look. Still. We all cope with these things, right?

I had to get rid of my telly. That big, black reflective surface, in the middle of my living room, just staring at me all night. I swear sometimes the entire thing looked like a big eye, expanding until it was all I could see. That probably was a bit of a fever, I think. I didn’t feel well at all.

When I was a kid, I dreamed of being famous. A pop star or something. I thought it would be magnificent, to have all those people so interested in what I was doing. Paying attention to me. Watching. It’s funny, now I can’t imagine anything worse. I’m obviously not famous, but I can still feel the eyes on me.

Lately, I’ve been catching the eyes more often. Reflections appearing where they shouldn’t be, like a wooden table. Or the tea staring back up at you while you’re drinking. Only with those big eyes, not your own.

That’s pretty common, though. Trick of the mind. 

I suppose with this fixation it’s only to be expected that I have started dreaming of eyes. But it does get a bit exhausting, when all I do when awake is trying to avoid the eyes, and when asleep I’m just being stared at. I can’t avoid them when I’m sleeping. They seem to pierce through my skin and stare right at my soul, like it’s being dissected. 

I obviously know that’s nonsense. Souls don’t exist. And even if they did, they wouldn’t be staying under your skin. They would be in your heart or your brain or your spine, or somewhere significant. They couldn’t be reached by eyes like piercing needles, all over your body. Obviously.

It’s gotten to the point where I can feel the Eyes. The ones that are always staring. They’ve started looking at me through the eyes of strangers now. From the covers of magazines. I swear the eyes of the PM followed me when I walked past the newsagent’s, but that could have been clever photography, I suppose. 

Anyway. I was on the tube the other day, and I tried reading my book. Because you know. Windows. Although why it’s necessary to have so many windows underground escapes me. But I was reading, until the sensation of being watched became so intense I had to look up. And there they were. The Eyes. Every person in the car was turned towards me. Like sunflowers to the sun, staring. With empty faces and Eyes filled with hunger. The windows were eyes, expanding. I felt paralyzed. I managed to get up, and to back out of the doors at Plaistow, the faces still homed in on me and the windows staring. 

I didn’t know what to do. So I came to tell you. You know about these things, right? I’m sure this will help. 

[Statement ends]


End file.
